


Undyne disciplines some fans

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [54]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fire, High School, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne runs into Fuku Fire and Skater Girl in the bathroom...





	Undyne disciplines some fans

“And in conclusion,” Undyne wraps up, gazing out again over the mass of staring, wide-eyed faces. Lots of open mouths, she notes with a smug smile. ‘I’ve still got it,’ she thinks. “In conclusion, your problems are only problems if you let them be problems! Suplex them,” she grins, teeth flashing in the dim auditorium light, raising one muscular arm to the air, “and they’ll go away!” Undyne closes her eyes, beams, and the applause rolls over her like waves, and a little knot of worry unclenches itself. ‘I was great,’ she thinks. ‘I knew I’d be great.’

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Out in the audience, Octavia cheers again, coughs. “My voice is getting hoarse,” she tells Fuku, and Fuku rolls her wispy green eyes. She pops up on her tiptoes, waves wildly, but she’s still too short to be seen over the crowd.

“Damn,” Fuku curses, seeing Undyne’s eyes pass just by her again, radiant smile growing a little fixed by now. Octavia reaches over, runs a hand lightly over Fuku’s back, only for a moment before she gets scorched.

“I’m sorry,” Octavia murmurs, and Fuku shrugs.

“It’s cool. Bathroom?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Fuku says, fluorescing excitedly, and Octavia smiles fondly at her, tips of her tentacles wriggling in pleasure.

“Wanna skip trig?” she asks, and Fuku groans as they start to filter out with the rest of the students.

“Octaviaaaa…” Fuku groans. “You know I can’t…”

“I know you want to,” Octavia laughs, poking quickly at Fuku’s fiery side. Fuku yelps quietly, tucks her shirt down again.

“You’re awful,” she says, but there is a note of relief in her crackling voice and Octavia leans in, whispers in her ear as they go –

“Fuku, it’s cool. I know you’re stressed out, let’s just skip. Nobody will care.”

“Oh, okay,” Fuku sighs, but she fixes Octavia with a warning glare. “But only trig, okay? I can’t miss psych again.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Undyne slips out the side exit, dodges the obsequious principal. “Bathroom,” she explains, holds up one long finger, and he nods, gestures to the door magnanimously. As soon as she’s in she breathes out a sigh of relief, barricades herself in a stall, puts her legs up, gets her phone out. A particularly interesting chain email catches her attention and she barely notices as the door opens and Octavia and Fuku rush in, set their bags down with a sigh. Octavia washes her face and Fuku holds her hand under the water, sending a cloud of steam jetting toward the ceiling. The bell rings, a loud monotonous chime that makes Undyne wince and drags her attention away from her phone.

“Well, that’s it, we’re committing,” Fuku says, and Undyne raises an eyebrow. Where has she heard that voice before…?

“About time,” Octavia says. “I really needed a break from Brinkman for a while.” Her voice raises, scratchy, imitating her  teacher’s voice: “Miss Octavia, take that hat off, are those shoes in the dress code? God.”

“You’ve been really stressed out lately,” Fuku says, reaching over, placing her freshly-cooled hand over Octavia’s. She only has about five minutes or so before the combustible gases composing her body react with the oxygen again, set her arm ablaze once more, but until then she is just vaporous, thanks to the bathroom sink. Octavia smiles, glances up at Fuku. Fuku’s hand feels like a gust of hot breath against her palm.

“You want to know what I’m stressed about?” Octavia asks, fidgeting with her hat, suddenly unable to meet Fuku’s gaze.

“What is it?”

“Undyne,” Octavia admits. “I totally have a crush on her,” she says. Undyne falls off the toilet.

“Are you okay?” Fuku calls, and Undyne claps a hand over her mouth. She can feel a wide grin spreading across her face and she squeezes her eyes closed, takes deep breaths. She has to plan her entrance, she thinks desperately, drawing herself in.

“Anyway,” Octavia says, turning back to the mirror, peering at herself. “I figure I’ve just got to get over myself, you know? I mean, there’s no way she’d be interested in a total…well, a total punk like me. I’m just a loser, she’s cool, you know?”

“Stop it,” Fuku tells her. “Don’t talk about yourself that way.”

“What, you think I have a shot with Undyne? Get real,” Octavia laughs, an ugly note of bitterness entering her voice. “Only person I have a shot with is Ricky Peterson.” Fuku and Octavia both shudder at the thought of the zitty and bespectacled Peterson.

Undyne looks down at herself, makes a judgment call and unbuttons one more button on her blouse, adjusts herself so her cleavage is burstingly visible, presses the door open. “That’s where you’re wrong, sprat,” she growls, eyes fixing hungrily on Octavia, and she manages to focus hard enough not to laugh when Fuku almost goes out and Octavia’s hat falls off as her tentacles writhe in consternation.

“U-Und-dyne –“ Octavia stutters, “we were I mean I oh god oh god did you hear me - ? I just –“ but she doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Undyne glides in on her, prowls her lioness hips against Octavia’s lithe and quivering body and purrs right in her ear, “suplex those problems, sprat,” and then Undyne kisses her and Octavia’s tentacles give one final burst of panicked motion then fall flat like snakes around Undyne’s face, crawl over her gently. When they break apart there is a string of saliva connecting their mouths and Undyne plucks it, twirls it around her finger delicately. Octavia takes the finger, sucks on it greedily, and Undyne reaches forward with one trembling hand, lays it on Octavia’s delicate breast. She’s very small, Undyne thinks, feeling the slim pinprick of nipple beneath shirt and bra. Octavia’s purple eyes flash upward, fix on Undyne, and she starts to say something but Undyne silences her with another kiss.

“I’ve got something else for you to do with your mouth,” Undyne moans suggestively, and Octavia blushes a lurid violet, but drops to her knees obediently, runs her hands over Undyne’s tight jeans, starts to fumble with her belt.

Undyne looks over, locks eyes with Fuku, notes how disheveled her uniform has suddenly become, raises an eyebrow as Fuku quickly pulls her hand out of her skirt, rearranges her tights. “I wasn’t – “ Fuku begins, but Undyne shakes her head.

“I think it’s really hot,” Undyne says, then corrects herself. “I think you’re really hot.”

“R-really?” Fuku asks, blushing a bright blue. Undyne nods, grins wickedly at her.

“Keep going,” Undyne breathes, her eyelids fluttering as Octavia slides her panties down and the hot musky smell of Undyne’s arousal fills the bathroom. She glances downward; Octavia is just staring at her, so she grabs a handful of the little punk's tentacles, presses Octavia’s face into her crotch. Octavia lets out a muffled and panicked squeak but she licks at Undyne eagerly, feeling the fish-girls sweet-tasting juices coating her tongue. Undyne lets out a long rattling moan, flicks bright lustridden eyes at Fuku. “Let me watch,” she tells Fuku, and Fuku blushes harder, perches herself up on the counter, spreads her legs wide. Undyne’s eyes trail downward as Fuku pulls her asbestos-lined panties aside, reveals her burning-hot slit, dripping liquid plasma with her arousal. Undyne bites her lip as Octavia finds her clit, runs her tongue in slow circles around it, and Undyne flexes her legs to keep from quivering with the intensity of the sensation. She can feel one of Octavia’s tentacles probing at her sodden entrance and the sensations threaten to overwhelm her entirely – and then Octavia presses forward, fits her thick tentacle into Undyne, and Undyne moans lewdly, eyes fixed on Fuku’s bobbing hand. She can see the girl’s engorged clit like a tiny star burning in her crotch and the way Fuku’s  crackling groans come more quickly as she runs her fingers over it is only making Undyne wetter.

“Here, get up,” she tells Octavia, and soon enough she is leaning there next to Fuku, tasting herself on Octavia’s tentacle, hand deep inside Octavia’s torn jeans, feeling the teenager quiver and moan. She laughs as Octavia loses focus on Undyne time and again, forgets to keep rubbing at her clit, but Undyne is having more fun making Octavia come. Fuku is still pawing at herself roughly, fingers tweaking the starlike clit twinkling in her loins, and she has one finger buried to the knuckle in her slit, star-stuff seeping from her as she pleasures herself. Undyne can feel Octavia starting to shake and her fingers are moving so very quickly –

Undyne reaches out, grabs a handful of Fuku’s breast, not minding the heat, and this is all Fuku needs to put her over the edge. As Undyne’s fingers start to smoke she pulls them back hurriedly, but Fuku slips her own hand up her blouse, tweaks her starry nipple, and soon enough three voices raise and unite in one orgasmic harmony.

When Undyne comes it is with a low slow groan and a grin of pleasure, bucking her hips toward Octavia and spattering her with hot wet fluid. Octavia moans and tightens around Undyne’s finger, growing slick and filmy, and soon she comes too, clutching tightly at Undyne and letting a single hot tear leak from between her lids as she kisses up Undyne’s neck, licks at Undyne’s gills. Fuku comes too with a roar like a forest fire and a spray of plasma from between her legs, drenching her arm and part of the bathroom wall. Her legs shake as her hips thrust against the air again and again and when she is finished she is quite out of breath, entirely unable to do anything but grin at Undyne, eyes half-closed, lazy and satisfied.

The three girls all lean there for a moment, feeling various secretions dry on them, before Octavia groans out a shaky “well –“ and they all break out in helpless giggles. Undyne licks her fingers clean and Octavia bites her lip, watches her fishy idol between half-shut eyes. Undyne grabs a handful of Octavia’s ass, pulls her in close, kisses her tenderly.

“Not bad,” Undyne says.

“Really?”

“Promise.”

Fuku inspects the blackened spots on the far wall of the bathroom. “Shit,” she says, but Undyne calls to her.

“That was really fucking hot, punk,” Undyne says, and Fuku blushes.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

The bell rings.

“We’d better go,” Fuku says, tugging at Octavia, who is still staring openmouthed at Undyne, faint blush coloring her cheeks. Undyne winks. “I’ll see more of you,” she promises, and Octavia blushes harder, starts to stammer out something before Fuku tugs her out of the bathroom entirely. Undyne turns back to the mirror, fixes her hair, grins at herself, but her grin freezes as she hear a strident, familiar voice raise outside in the hall.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

“You two are in big trouble,” the principal repeats, wagging his finger in Fuku’s face. “BIG trouble.”

“What’s going on here?” Undyne asks, and he jumps slightly, smooths his tie down, and all of a sudden his voice is much more oily and snakelike.

“Nothing, miss Undyne,” he says. “These girls just skipped class, that’s all.”

“I ran into them in the bathroom,” Undyne says, sharing a secret wink with Fuku. “I’ve already disciplined them.”

“You have?” the principal asks, incredulous.

“Oh yes, she has, sir,” Octavia says, nodding primly, and Fuku has to clap a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from giggling hopelessly. “Very hard and very well, sir.”

“Well, alright,” he says.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

As Fuku and Octavia scurry off to their next class, Undyne stands there, paying no attention at all to the principal at her shoulder. Her eyes roam over Octavia’s lithe, athletic behind, and before they round the corner, Octavia looks back and their eyes meet. Undyne waves and Octavia mouths something, although at this distance Undyne can’t quite make it out – was it ‘thank you’ or ‘I love you?’ Either way Undyne blushes faintly and the principal grins, thinking it meant for him.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the hotter stories I've written...har har. I was still figuring out what I wanted to do with Octavia and Fuku and, as usual, I'd underestimated the role in the story they'd end up playing and decided to write porn, figuring they wouldn't turn up again, or if they did, it'd be extremely minor. You can see how wrong I was later. 
> 
> Ricky Peterson was inspired by Stinky Peterson from Red Green, I couldn't think of a dorky name besides that and so I just threw it in. I doubt anybody would ever pick up on that.
> 
> Overall, I think this story is really great. It's well-written, decently erotic (in the sense that it arouses without being vulgar - it strikes that awkward balance), and so on. I like it. As well as Undyne's 'inspirational speech' at the beginning, probably the most in-character thing I've ever written concerning her.


End file.
